


Just a pinch of magic

by GeoFender



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Gryffindor!Carol Danvers, Pining, Slytherin!Maria Rambeau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Prompts: Another WorldYou’re so cute and your spectacles are square and I knew that I loved you at the beginning of the year I can’t deny, you got it goin' on And I know that my feelings for you cannot be wrong, you’re my baby, I’m in love. Summer break is too long to be apart Cause you’re the cure that transfigures my poor, lonely heart!ORFive times Maria noticed Carol and one time Carol noticed her.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just a pinch of magic

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. English isn't my first language, so be kind. 
> 
> Also, this is gonna be a six part story and updates may be irregular.

_You’re so cute and your spectacles are square and I knew that I loved you at the beginning of the year_ _I can’t deny, you got it goin' on And I know that my feelings for you cannot be wrong, you’re my baby, I’m in love. Summer break is too long to be apart Cause you’re the cure that transfigures my poor, lonely heart!  
  
  
  
  
_Maria noticed Carol – really, really noticed her – in a sunny first day of September, on their third year, a worn out and oversized leather jacket, luggage in hand and a small cage with Goose inside. It was some kind of miracle they let her keep that Kneazle, to be honest.  
  
Teetering, on the bridge of her nose, a pair of dark tinted lenses aviators, a little too big for the Gryffindor’s childish and round face, not clashing at all. They gave a nice ensemble, making her even more Carol, the uniform still on, her rend and gold tie loose and the skirt replace by a pair of comfy, comfy pants.

Merlin’s beard, she was so much jealous right now, so in peace at the nine and three-quarters platform’s entrance, smiling as some kind of hello to someone she didn’t know.

  
« Rambeau, hey! »  
  
Carol yelled, waving obsessively her arms to be noticed in the small crowd in King’s Cross, waving a gray cardigan like some kind of flag. Obviously she had to get noticed as always, making Maria shake her head, smiling at that showing of exhibitionism. Maybe because it made her so _her_.  
  
She never grazed blind recklessness; she knew, even at that young age, how vital it was to follow and respect the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Maybe it was best not to enter those kind of dark and twisted thoughts.  
  
A new year was ahead of them, right? Quidditch, faking being rivals in the field… and Hogsmeade. Yeah, Hogsmeade. Tom Bianchi, a fellow Gryffindor and two years ahead of them – Maria was born in November, forced to start Hogwarts a year later- quivering to tell her all of his trips in the village. From visiting Zonko’s Jokes Shop, stopping by Honeyduke eager to try their new treats or warming up thanks to a delicious Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks Inn.  
  
The conversation ended often and rushed at the mention of Madame Puddifoot’s from the boy, with blushing cheeks and blabbering of some sort. Carol only managed to extort some info from Maria’s Prefect and about what? Dates. In a tea shop full of pink, lace, frills and poufs. With armchairs, sofas and sweets of any kind to take with tea and hot chocolate.  
  
  
« Rambeau? It’s almost eleven. We have to rush, or we won’t catch the Hogwarts Express. »  
  
The Slytherin flinched, distracted by her own thoughts, for that quirky voice. Carol attired a bunch of annoyed glares, not actually bothered by them, too focused to get noticed by Maria. And thanks to her pacing and jumping and waving, the Slytherin’s dark gaze managed to caught a purple-ish hue on the ecstatic Gryffindor’s skin.  
  
Surely, it was caused by that bastard of a father Carol had, barely cover by her aviators. The girl got to her, dragging a trunk with a cage on top, a screeching yellow-eyed eagle owl.  
  
  
« Come on Photon, I gave you a couple of walnuts just an hour ago. »  
  
She mumbled, soft, at the eagle owl, who emitted a spiteful cry as he realized he couldn’t overcome Maria.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna send prompts or talk about Danbeau, find me at @geofenderwriter on Tumblr. Also, check my description box <3


End file.
